


How did love become so violent?

by elfdean



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, он должен был заметить это раньше, но как и все остальные, облажался. Все стало понятно тогда, когда Капитан Америка выстрелил в свою невесту. Три раза.





	How did love become so violent?

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная медицина
> 
> Стив немного дарк
> 
> Задумка пляшет на размытых границах до и после "Другой Войны"
> 
> Некоторые фрагменты взяты из сериалов "Агент Картер" и "Агенты ЩИТа"
> 
> Мне нравится думать, что Пэгги, если бы была здорова, могла бы быть директрисой ЩИТа.
> 
> Все мы прекрасно знаем, что ради Баки Стив готов пойти на многое~
> 
> В фанфике также есть посты из тамблера, не смогла устоять, простите.
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e5/02/3e/e5023e7fec2862b14bd114a97d9ed335.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6c/ab/a6/6caba6494adbaaa65bb53240186e578a.png  
> https://i0.wp.com/wideupdates.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/bucky-barnes-and-steve-rogers-fanart-beautiful-nothing-to-see-here-of-bucky-barnes-and-steve-rogers-fanart.png?fit=1012%2C604  
> https://twitter.com/twitter/statuses/995882716502601729
> 
> Работа не бечена, так что в тексте могут быть ошибки, извините.

Что тебе в очередной раз снится? Ты не можешь уснуть.  
Ты можешь поверить, что со мной случаются только плохие вещи?

Ты понимаешь, что я солгал бы ради тебя?  
Прошу, возьми мой последний вдох, я бы умер за тебя.  
(С) Hollywood Undead - Believe

 

Эта свадьба планировалась шесть месяцев. За приготовления отвечали Тони и Пеппер. Ради такого грандиозного события были задействованы половина жителей Нью-Йорка. «Trepetno and with love» и «American Dream Wedding» старались сделать все идеально. Ещё бы, за такие деньги можно было бы обручиться и на Луне. Что Тони, конечно же, и предлагал Стиву. Но Капитан Америка тогда вздохнул так устало, словно ему варианты и похуже предлагали, и сказал, что хочет простую и скучную свадебную церемонию. Роджерса волновала только законность этого брака и сама невеста.

Стив присутствовал только на примерке смокинга, выбрал свадебный торт и отрепетировал свадебный танец с будущей женой. За все остальное отвечала Шерон. Выглядела будущая «миссис Роджерс» не важно. Бледная, осунувшаяся, с сальными волосами и с синяками под глазами, что не смогла спрятать даже пудра. Шерон держалась молодцом: улыбалась дежурно, принимала поздравления с приближающейся помолвкой и выбирала скатерти, вина, цветы … Глядя на это безобразие, Тони взял некоторую часть вопросов на себя. Все-таки кто, как не Старк, может выбрать настоящие деликатесы, отличную музыку и алкоголь? Опыта у него будет явно больше, чем у секретной агентессы. 

День икс приближался, и казалось, что Шерон Картер становилась все бледнее. Тони начал переживать, как бы она не растворилась в воздухе во время чтения клятвы. В дело вступила Пеппер. Пообещала проследить за режимом мисс Картер и взять с собой на СПА-процедуры. Старк решил связаться со Стивом и узнать, что у парочки происходит. Вместе их застать было нереально: Роджерса вечно перехватывала Наташа, Фьюри или Мария. Шерон же только улыбалась на все вопросы и говорила, что стране нужен Капитан Америка. Если это и дальше продолжиться, то эта парочка и до ситцевой годовщины не протянут. Иногда Тони думал, что единственная любовь у Стива Роджерса может быть только к Америке. Как раз у обоих праздник в один день.

В день свадьбы было солнечно. По дорожке, около церкви Святого Томаса, были хаотично разбросаны желтовато-красные цветы. При каждом шаге отчетливо слышны вспышки и щелчки фотокамер. Пресса заполонила улицу. Жители соседних домов заняли место на балконах и крышах. Полиция старалась оцепить территорию: дать пройти родственникам, друзьям и коллегам жениха и невесты внутрь. Справлялись они на троечку, поэтому Тони отправил на помощь новичков-агентов из ЩИТа. 

Священник, Стив и Тони стояли на площадке, в окружении цветущих цветов. Заиграл «Свадебный хор» Рихарда Вагнера. Все встали и, затаив дыхание, замерли в ожидании невесты. Тони повернулся к Стиву, ожидая увидеть заламывание рук, дрожь или смущенную улыбку. Господи Боже, это же его свадьба! Не каждый день герой США женится! Но, ни-че-го. Роджерс стоял как изваяние, взгляд, пустой и стеклянный, был направлен в сторону витражных окон церкви. Жених явно был мыслями где-то не здесь. И что прикажете делать?

Двери открылись. Впереди шла цветочная девочка, за ней мальчик с кольцами и Шерон с Фьюри. Мисс Картер была прекрасна и соблюдала традиции своей тёти Пэгги: на ней было надето что-то старое, новое, взятое взаймы и голубое. Старый кулон основательницы ЩИТа, новые сережки, что подарила Пеппер, Наташины кружевные перчатки и голубые туфельки. 

Тони с чувством заехал локтем в ребра Стива. Тот вздрогнул и только сейчас заметил, что его невесту привели к алтарю. Гости сели, а Пеппер и Тони заняли свои места за обручающимися. Старк оглянулся: он никак не мог найти Романофф. Шпионка обещала, что успеет приехать с Болгарии. Он и так её заменяет, неужели ещё и по душам с Роджерсом говорить должен? Они не настолько близки. Да и не станет Стив его слушать. Слишком уж они разные. 

Бартон поймал его взгляд и пожал плечами. Сделал быстрый жест рукой, показывая, что не может дозвониться до Наташи. 

\- Великолепно, - прошипел себе под нос Тони, обращая все внимание на Священника.

Святой отец оглядел брачующихся, кивнул, когда те взялись за руки и начал зачитывать извечные «Мы собрались здесь…».

Все шло хорошо. Стив оттаял, улыбался открыто и взгляд стал более осмысленный. Шерон выглядела свежо и прекрасно, как и подобает счастливой невесте. Тони успокоился и поздравил сам себя. Он отличный друг и смог организовать превосходную свадьбу для национальной легенды.

Все шло хорошо, а затем наступил хаос. 

Не ответив на вопрос «Согласен ли Стивен Роджерс взять в жены эту женщину», Стив отошёл на несколько шагов назад и выстрелил. Три раза.

Гости закричали и бросились в рассыпную. Тони кинулся к Пеппер, закрывая её собой. Клинт побежал за Кэпом в окно, а Фьюри стал быстро и чётко отдавал приказы агентам. 

\- Видимо, Кэп был не готов к семейной жизни, но побоялся сказать об этом, - неловко пошутил Тони, сажая шокированную Пеппер на скамью, - Сбежавший жених, это что-то новенькое. 

Бригада скорой помощи уже занялась раненной невестой. Состояние критическое, но она выкарабкается. Она же Картер. А такие так просто не умирают.

Фьюри шутку не оценил. Этот мужик вообще с юмором не дружит, как показала практика.

\- Внимание, отложить все текущие операции, - сказал он по комму, - это первый уровень. Свяжитесь с дорожной службой, все светофоры в округе – на красный. Отмените все рейсы в аэропортах Балтимор, Даллас и Регвин .Все записи с видеокамер Нью-Йорка присылать мне и агентессе Хилл. Сканировать все открытые источники: телефоны, компьютеры, планшеты. Если кто-то твиттнет про «Капитана Америку в смокинге» - я хочу знать об этом.

\- Это было обязательно? – спросил Тони, когда Фьюри прекратил разговор со ЩИТом.

\- Капитан Америка дезертировал из ЩИТа. Да, это было обязательно.

Круто развернувшись на каблуке лакированных туфель, директор ЩИТа стремительно покинул церковь. Тони опустился рядом с Пеппер и с благодарностью принял из её рук бутылку с виски.

Капитан Америка … Нет, Стив Роджерс – перебежчик. Это надо ещё переварить. И одной бутылки точно будет маловато.

 

***

Наташа научила его, что «когда подаешься в бега – не беги». Он и не бежал. Зашёл в несколько квартир, что снимал некий Дэвид Монро. Взял липовые, но качественные паспорта, не меченые деньги и неприметную одежду. Половина его знакомых все ещё свято верит, что он простодушный дурачок, который не умеет пользоваться кофеваркой. Ну что-ж, блажен тот, кто верует. 

Скрываться от всех правительственных служб Стив решил в Вайоминге, а затем, через недельку, поехать в Висконсин. Там он заляжет на дно и будет ждать следующих указаний.

Общественным рейсом в такой ситуации полетел бы только полный дурак. Частники возьмут вдвое больше, чем любая авиакомпания, да ещё и за срочность накинут несколько процентов, но вопросов задавать не будут, и забудут про него сразу, как только покинет кабину. 

Оторвавшись от земли и оставив Нью-Йорк далеко позади, Стив глубоко вздохнул и успокоился. Напряжение отпустило, можно было уже и расслабиться. Искать Капитана Америку в старом самолете, что перевозит персики, сливы и апельсины, никто не станет. 

Думать о том, что произошло в церкви Святого Томаса, не хотелось. Как и о том, что его ждет за это по прибытии. Он просто знал, что поступил правильно. Другого выбора просто не было. А если и был, то … Уже ничего не исправить. 

Пожилой мексиканец, с длинными, черными усами, два раза постучал по прошивке. Стив кивнул и надел огромный рюкзак. Мексиканец пристегнулся, подал знак «окей» и крикнул:

\- Buena suerte, amigo*.

Роджерс отдал честь и открыв дверцу самолета, выпрыгнул.

 

***

Внеплановые каникулы оказались очень скучными. По своей натуре, Стив был трудоголиком. Как и любой другой человек, что жил во времена Великой Депрессии. Поэтому он остро не понимал тех людей, что отчаянно рвались в отпуск или хотели взять больничный. Наташа любила говорить, что это все потому, что его никто не ждет дома. Стив на это никогда не отвечал. Боялся, что это окажется правдой. 

Лето в Вайоминге было невыносимо жарким. Хоть он и был супер-солдатом, но даже у него иногда кружилась голова от пекла. 

С местными жителями Роджерс не контактировал. Выкупил домик у бывшего лесничего, набил старенький холодильник и выходил в лес, когда заканчивались дрова. Иногда, по выходным, поздно вечером, ходил в бар. Когда от одиночества хотелось лезть на стенку, а пьяный завсегдатай вполне мог сойти за собеседника. 

В Вайоминге всем было насрать на Капитана Америку и его проблемы. И от этого Стив был счастлив. Он почти не вздрагивал, когда мимо проезжали местные патрульные машины. Это можно было считать успехом.

Прошел месяц с неудавшейся свадьбы. Под подушкой был нож и пистолет, а около двери старый дробовик. Он чистит оружие дважды в неделю. Из достоверных источников ему известно, что Шерон Картер жива, и находится под охраной ЩИТа в Лос-Анджелесе. Стив думает, что этот город подходит для того, чтобы она смогла начать все сначала. 

Он прочитал всю библиотеку бывшего владельца дома. Расставил ловушки по всей территории, но так, чтобы дети или бегуны не пострадали. Запас дров хватит на год вперед, и он выдраил всю хижину. Стив надеется, что с ним свяжутся быстрее, чем он увлечется фитотерапией. 

Одноразовый телефон запищал, когда Стив кормил местную живность. В сообщении были указаны широта и долгота. Прекрасно зная, что времени у него в обрез, Роджерс взял только сумку, что поможет пройти таможню, и полевой мешок, куда поместил щит.

Сердце пело, руки дрожали, а губы то и дело расплывались в улыбке. Телу уже нетерпелось приступить к делу, а мозг готовил подходящую речь. План был стандартный: заговорить и задержать. Потом задержанный будет полностью в его власти. 

Перед взлетом он отправил небольшое сообщение на номер адресата. Банальная формальность и слова благодарности. Настроение было прекрасным. Наконец-то он покидает эту дыру. Никакого больше «отпуска», зарекся Стив.

\- И спасибо большое, Нат, - пробормотал Роджерс, в окно иллюминатор. Обольстительно улыбнувшись соседке, он помог убрать ей багаж на полку и надел наушники. Впереди задание и приятные бонусы. Ему нужно поспать.

***

В Румынию он прибыл рано утром. Получив свой багаж из рук сонного рабочего аэропорта, Стив поймал такси и попросил отвезти его в Тырговишту. Именно там в последний раз видели его цель. На осмотр историко-архитектурных достопримечательностей, типа церкви Домняскэ или знаменитой часовой башни Киндии, построенной аж в пятнадцатом веке, времени не было. Художник в нём кричал и бунтовал, но Стив был упрямее. 

Он не сразу отправился в гостинцу. Побродил по закоулкам улиц, по аллеям и паркам. Если и был хвост, то его уже потеряли. Румыния – многонациональная страна. Эмигрантов тут видимо-невидимо. Попробуй найди высокого блондина.

Опасаясь пробовать местные блюда, Стив завернул на базар. Прикупит знакомые продукты и приготовит сам себе обед. Сыворотка хоть и не даст умереть от отравления, но незабываемые минуты рядом с туалетом обеспечит.

На рынке было шумно. В нос то и дело ударяли запахи еды, цветов, навоза и пахучих трав. Бегали дети, танцевали уличные «актеры», подходили цыгане с предложением погадать. Стив старался ни на кого не обращать внимание, следить за своим кошельком и обходить непонятные места десятой дорогой. Каким бы супергероем он ни был, но жителей улиц в своем мастерстве никто не переплюнет. 

Цыгане всегда завораживали Стива. Свободолюбивый народ, что успел побывать везде. Прекрасно разбираются в искусстве, торговле и коневодстве. Хоть они и пацифисты, но за свою свободу борются до последней капли крови. Во время войны Стив как-то познакомился с партизанско-цыганской группой. Про национальное блюдо не врали, но жареный ёж после солдатских пайков показался манной небесной. 

___Баки не понравилась эта «дружественная миссия для объединения двух наций». Он все время отходил далеко от лагеря и старался не пересекаться с «кочевниками». Стив не понимал, откуда взялся этот расизм. Ведь с членами «Ревущей Команды» Баки отлично ладит и за каждого готов встать горой. А если он начинал шутить про «враждующие таборы» или про тайну личности, то Баки смотрел на него волком, уходил как можно дальше и игнорировал его полностью.

\- Не нравится мне это, Стиви, - ответил тогда Барнс, когда Стив прижал его на подходе к лагерю, - проснемся мы на утро все без трусов и боеприпасов.

\- Ты ещё про конокрадство пошути, - закатил глаза Стив.

\- Были бы они у нас – обязательно пошутил бы, - проворчал Баки, - о чем думает Гейб, раз согласился на гадание по ручке? Ему сейчас такую лапшу на уши понавешают. Весь полк прокормит!

Стив посмотрел на свою команду и на цыганскую группу. Мужчины пели, честно делили бутылку с алкоголем на всех и травили байки. Недалеко от костра сидел Гейб и мужчина с винтовкой. Гадали с помощью ножа. Движения быстрые, хаотичные и издалека кажется, словно гадальщик пытается перерезать собеседнику горло.

\- А ты мне по-другому гадал, - нахмурился Стив, поворачиваясь к другу. 

\- Стив, гадать можно на чем угодно, даже на кофейной гуще, - закатил глаза Баки, присаживаясь на пень, - и дурачился я тогда. Пацанами же были. 

\- Так ты мне про великую любовь наврал, - притворно ахнул Стив, садясь рядом. 

Земля была холодная и влажная, но он терпел. Баки погладил его по голове, а затем стал перебирать пряди. Волосы, что иногда отливали золотом на солнце, сейчас темными сосульками свисали по бокам. Весь он пропах грязью, порохом, кровью и травой. Но Баки уверял его, что он все так же был прекрасен. Что никакая девушка из кордебалета не сравнится с ним. 

\- Не знаю, не знаю, Стиви. А как же агентесса Картер? – промурлыкал Барнс, прохладными пальцами лаская его шею.

\- А как же мой обещанный сержант? – тем же тоном ответил Стив, положив свою голову на колено снайпера. 

На душе было спокойно: он был сыт, отряд жив-здоров и Баки рядом. Что ещё нужно для счастья. Можно и вздремнуть часик, его разбудят, если что-нибудь случится. Но когда ещё они с Баки останутся наедине в обозримом будущем? Точно не в штабе, где будет подполковник, спец-агенты и СНР.

\- Если хочешь узнать, не изменилось ли что, то давай погадаю, - предложил вдруг Баки.

\- Ты не любишь гадать своим, - нахмурился Стив в замешательстве, но голову не поднял. Слишком уж удобно сел.

\- Я не люблю гадать по указке. А ты всегда вежливо просишь, - улыбнулся сержант, поглаживая своего капитана по щеке.

\- Тоже на ноже будешь? Или по руке?

\- Да хоть на твоих панталонах, Роджерс, - засмеялся Баки, - это не важно, говорил же.

\- Ну, так дерзай, кэлдэра́р, - фыркнул Стив, снимая зубами перчатку с руки, - понавешивай мне лапшу на уши. ____

 

Стив вздрогнул и покачал головой, прогоняя воспоминания. Это было так давно, словно в другой жизни. Когда все было легко и понятно: кто враг и куда стрелять. Сейчас в моде секретность и шпионаж. Все надо усложнять, решать через третьи дороги и подставные лица. Сейчас, если хочешь выжить или найти то, что дорого, надо лгать близким людям, убивать и грабить. Стив не в первый раз жалеет, что выжил. Почему он не захлебнулся или не замерз насмерть? Эрскин постарался на славу.

Выбирая между кашкалавом и телемеем, он услышал знакомый голос. Его не перекричит толпа или музыка. Стив узнал бы этот голос, даже если бы был присмерти. Ведь этот голос был с ним всегда и не раз возвращал с того света. Голос, что впитался в кожу. Не вырвать, не стереть.

\- Douăzeci de dolari pentru cinci prune? Asta e o nerușinare! Ok, o iau**.

Стив так и застыл в руках с двумя упаковками сыра. Это был он. Стив узнал этот размах плеч, хоть и левое чуть крупнее, эти бедра и глаза. Это был Баки. И его румынский все так же прекрасен и ласкает слух, словно музыка. Барнс заметил его. Почувствовал взгляд, что буравил лопатки. Повернулся, выругался и рванул к выходу с пакетиком слив.

Роджерс бросил двадцатку продавщице, убрал сыр в карман куртки и побежал следом. Он боялся, что потеряет его. Все-таки Баки родился в Румынии, и знает её улицы намного лучше.

Баки был очень быстрым, даже для супер-солдата. Черной тенью скользил сквозь толпу людей, никого не задевая и не трогая. Когда казалось, что Стив вот-вот схватит его за капюшон или рукав куртки, то тот ускользал сквозь пальцы, как песок. Его тренировали быть призраком, а тех невозможно поймать.

Нагнать Баки удалось только около стройки. Бульдозеры и машины с песком перекрывали пути к отступлению. Везде ходили рабочие в оранжевых комбинезонах, стучали молоты и жужжали пилы. Стив не стал полагаться на слух, иначе бы уже оглох от криков и прочего рабочего шума. Баки забежал в дом. Первые четыре этажа уже были готовы, а все последующие – могли похвастаться только полами. Никаких стен: нигде не скроешься. Только прыгать и бежать. Падение с шестого этажа он уж точно переживет. Баки сейчас может пережить все, что угодно.

\- Ты помнишь меня, Бак? – спросил Стив, когда они остановились.

Барнс стоял к нему спиной. В одной руке сжимал несчастный пакет со сливами, а другую, железную, просто в кулак. Он бросил безнадежный взгляд на дорогу, а затем посмотрел на Стива.

\- Ты Стив, - кивнул, прикусывая губу, - я читал о тебе в музее.

\- Ты врешь, - мягко сказал Роджерс, медленно подходя ближе, - не читал, а вспомнил.

Баки повел правым плечом, мол, все возможно. Он упрямо не смотрел на Стива: косил взгляд вправо, с интересом разглядывал пол или смотрел, как работают строители. Стиву такое положение дел категорически не нравилось, поэтому он с величайшей осторожностью коснулся руками его лица, заставляя посмотреть прямо в глаза. Серо-голубые глаза смотрели с настороженностью, а затем с любопытством. 

\- Баки, дорогой мой, - выдохнул Стив, тихо смеясь, - я так долго тебя искал.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Баки, нерешительно касаясь его плеча, - это стоило мне очень надежных укрытий!

\- Вот если бы ты не убегал все время от меня и от моих друзей…

\- Если бы ты как настырная ищейка не искал меня все время… - Стив больно ущипнул Барнса за поясницу, а тот довольно фыркнул, — Ты же знаешь, что я люблю, когда ты злишься, — усмехнулся он, показывая свои белоснежные зубы. — Что такое? Нет слов? Я ожидал большего… Мои чувства задеты.

Голова кружилась. В ушах шумело. Когда Стив начал более-менее осознавать то, что происходит, то Баки уже яростно его целовал, больно сжав волосы в кулаках на загривке. Поцелуй был обжигающим, таким, что все вокруг заискрилось. Стив вылизывал чужой рот, ласкал язык, прикусывал нижнюю губу своего долгожданного любовника, словно пытался заклеймить, показать, что всё это шикарное тело принадлежит только ему. Баки едва слышно застонал, прижимаясь теснее. Стив надеялся и молился, чтобы Баки никуда не ушёл, чтобы он остался с ним, не покидал его.

— Позволь мне помочь, Баки. Ты не справишься в одиночку, — прошептал Стив, когда они разорвали поцелуй.

Баки облизал ярко-красные губы, запоминая вкус их поцелуя, и кивнул. Роджерс счастливо улыбнулся и обнял любимого за шею. Барнс тихо и мягко засмеялся, а затем судорожно вздохнул. Стив отошёл от него и замер. Темное пятно стремительно расползалось по синей футболке. Подхватив Баки подмышки, он оттащил его к стене, подальше от окна. Снайпер: Гидры или ЩИТа? Стройку оцепили. Рабочих начали выводить из-под линии возможного огня. Не было видно, кто за ними пришёл, но это явно не друзья. Первый отряд уже зашёл внутрь недостроенного здания. Сначала кинут дымовую или световую гранату, а затем нападут толпой, дезориентируя. Они бы справились, боевой опыт намного больше, но Баки ранен и серьёзно, а им он рисковать не станет.

\- Пуля прошла навылет? – спросил Стив, снимая со спины чехол со щита. Все остальное осталось у той женщины с рынка. 

Баки, стиснув зубы, покачал головой. Вот-вот в дело вступит регенерация, надо поспешить. Он швырнул в руки пистолет и пополз в угол, чтобы не мешаться под ногами. 

Отряд был под ними. Стив стиснул лямку щита, кивнул Баки, и перепрыгнул лестничный пролет, сталкиваясь, нос к носу с командиром. Все-таки ЩИТ. Вот и как им потом доверять?

Стив был собран и зол. Брови сведены на переносице, выражая его агрессивное настроение. Внутри все трепетало. Предвкушение боя и ломка от желания победить вводили тело в состояние мелкой дрожи. Пальцы сжались до характерного хруста. Враг напротив. Все, что сейчас окружало, постепенно смазывалось в сплошную черноту, отходя на задний план. На грани восприятия, Роджерс видел лишь несколько целей, тех, на кого уже обрушился его кипящий гнев. Крики людей, грохот от топота ног и выстрелы. Они ни на секунду не задерживались в его сознании. Но все инстинкты в разы обострились под выбросом адреналина.

Прожигая взглядом противника, Капитан Америка делал ставку на свою скорость. Он более компактный и гораздо быстрее неповоротливого командира. Движения противника казались до смешного очевидными и предсказуемыми. Невнимательный мужчина открылся.

От неожиданного поражения, оперативник потерялся в пространстве. Раз, два, три — пересчитал коленкой все ребра противнику. Так же быстро, пока тело летело на пол, Роджерс переключился на рядом стоящих. Правому он нанес удар снизу-вверх, а левого вырубил щитом. Четвертому подарил страстный поцелуй с его перчаткой. Пули летели, но так медленно, что Стив успевал увернуться или прикрыться щитом. Такого раньше не было. Виноват ли в этом адреналин или смысл жизни, что сейчас сжимал свою рану? Последний соперник подавился собственной болью и, задыхаясь, брякнулся на пол, отчаянно обхватив живот руками.

Стив отряхнулся и бросился наверх. Баки был пугающе бледным и дышал через раз. В руке держал нож, а рядом валялась окровавленная пуля. Вытащил, сволочь, и даже не пискнул. 

\- Потерпеть не мог? – испуганно прошептал Стив, беря Баки на руки, - только попробуй откинуть коньки раньше времени, Барнс. С того света достану, я тебе обещаю.

\- Стив, - протянул Баки, прикрыв глаза, - мне холодно. Почему мне холодно? Я же не должен чувствовать перепады температуры.

Он не ответил, только ускорился. Если Зимний Солдат стал чувствовать холод, когда он сам горит, то это тревожный звоночек. 

На крышу сел квинджет. Прибыло подкрепление. Агенты пятого уровня. Скоро прибудет седьмой, что тренировал Бартон. Тогда одним рукопашным боем не разберешься. Группа о чем-то тихо беседовала. Усадив Баки в безопасное место, Роджерс снял пистолет с предохранителя и выбил ногой дверцу, что ведет на крышу. Он никого не убивал, только выводил из строя. Стрелял в ноги, в живот или в плечи. Те части тела, что позволили бы быть эффективным в бою. У агентов высокий болевой порог, но до Зимнего Солдата ребятам очень далеко.

В квинджете было два пилота. Одного он вырубил рукояткой пистолета, а второго немного придушил. Обезвреженных агентов стащил в одну кучу и даже вызвал для них подкрепление с медиками. 

Стив аккуратно уложил Баки в медотсеке. Перебинтовал, поставил капельницу и сел за штурвал, вводя координаты. Включив стелс-режим, Роджерс проверил всю панель, выключая GPS, «маяки» и «жучки». До секретной базы лететь девять часов и Стив весь на нервах. Он боится, что Баки без медицинской помощи столько не протянет. Включив автопилот, он покинул кабину пилота.

Когда пакет с физраствором закончился, то Стив поменял его на гемодез. Он так же нашёл сухую плазму, но решил её пока не трогать. Сыворотка изменила ДНК кардинально. Никто не знает наверняка, какая группа крови сейчас им подойдет. Доктор Беннер как-то проговорился, что для супер-солдата подойдет такой же супер-донор. Если Баки понадобится кровь, то Стив её с радостью предоставит. Только пусть этим займутся медики, ибо все навыки Стива заканчиваются на умении ставить капельницы и делать уколы. И то, пережить эти «приятные» моменты может только солдат. Гражданские потом сидеть не смогут. 

Усталость разом навалилась на плечи. События дня были слишком резкие и неожиданные. Когда Стив летел в Румынию, то он неожидал наткнуться на Баки, хоть и Наташа говорила, что её источники заметили Зимнего Солдата. Роджерс был готов к тому, что это действительно будет Зимний Солдат, и забрать его придется силой. Но это оказался Баки, и часть его все ещё не может в это поверить. Он невероятно счастлив, но так же безумно боится потерять его. ЩИТ, как и Гидра, заинтересованы в за получении столь ценного актива. Ему это прекрасно известно, ведь он видел файлы и читал документы. То, что они не знают, что Зимний Солдат – сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – герой войны – не умаляет их вины. Он уничтожит всех, кто хоть пальцем тронет его Баки.

Стив сел на стул, что стоял рядом с койкой, положил свою голову на бедро Баки, и сжав своей рукой его железную руку, уснул. 

 

***

\- Кэпа все ещё не нашли? Для старикашки двадцатого века он замечательно заметает следы.

Тони сидел в зале для пресс-конференции. Башню Мстителей уже не первую неделю окружают журналисты, фанаты и прочие. Кто-то орет, что Капитана Америку надо посадить, ведь он преступник, а кто-то, что надо помиловать и все простить. 

Пока неизвестно, работает ли Стив Роджерс на Гидру, его хотят задержать за попытку убийства невесты. Но так думает Тони, а Фьюри уже все для себя решил.

\- Роджерс явно работает с кем-то в паре, - сказал директор ЩИТа, сцепив руки в деловом жесте, - снайпер запомнил высокого мужчину с длинными волосами. После выстрела, Стив словно озверел. Раскатал две группы захвата меньше, чем за пятнадцать минут.

\- Если бы в моего друга стреляли, то я бы тоже озверел, - фыркнул Клинт, постукивая наконечником стрелы по стеклянному столу.

\- Мы подозреваем, что Стив состоит в любовных отношениях с этим мужчиной.

\- Твою мать, - протянул Тони, уронив старкфон на пол. Разбит экран, и чувство прекрасного.

На экране было выведено несколько фотографий. Военная камера не показывала HD-качество, но Кэпа разглядеть можно. Этот простофиля стоял лицом к оперативному агенту, а его спутник спиной. На первом кадре невинные объятия: Стив счастливо улыбается, видно, как сияют его глаза. Роджерс похож на бродягу с этой бородой и в мешковатой одежде, но выглядит он по-настоящему живым и целым. Тони начало съедать любопытство: кто же этот мужик и когда они успели настолько сблизиться. На втором: очень горячий поцелуй. Старк даже не думал, что Стив умеет так целоваться. Максимум, сухое прикосновение губ. Но недавние события показали, что никто по-настоящему не знал Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

\- Записи их секса на стройке нет? – спросил Клинт насмешливо, закидывая ноги на стол, - продали бы за бешеные деньги и сломали youtube.

\- Мы не смогли распознать спутника Капитана, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Ник, - ни в одной базе по всему миру. Настоящий призрак.

\- Выглядит как человек из плоти и крови, - Тони никак не может оторвать взгляда от фотографий, - у которого секса не было лет сто.

Клинт фыркнул, закатывая глаза:

\- Хотите, чтобы мы нашли данные на этого красавчика? – прищурившись, мужчина протянул, - он румын?

\- Романофф все ещё не выходит на связь. Наши источники потеряли её за несколько дней до побега Роджерса, - Фьюри положил руки на стол, - это означает три вещи: либо Наталия зализывает серьёзные раны после миссии, либо Капитан убрал её первой, либо….

\- Наташа не перебежчица, - перебил Клинт, - она бы никогда не предала тебя или меня. 

\- Она верна Капитану, - гнул своё Фьюри, - нравится тебе это или нет. Пока мы объявили её в розыск. Но этот вопрос надо решить.

\- Пусть будет без вести пропавшей, - припечатал Клинт, вставая, - про этого «румына» я постараюсь что-нибудь узнать. Так же проверю парочку наших мест. Может, Нат отлеживается там. 

\- Подключу к работе Джарвиса, - развел руками Тони, - но ничего не обещаю. Наша эффективность различается на пятьдесят процентов, - и поспешил догнать Клинта.

Бартон шёл мрачнее тучи. Даже его колчан со стрелами в свете солнца угрожающе мерцал. Тони впервые видел товарища в таком расположении духа. Обычно непробиваемый Клинт, рубаха-парень, душа компании, сейчас был готов рвать и метать. Предательство двух близких друзей сильно сказалось на нём.

\- Романофф когда-нибудь пропадала так надолго? – спросил Тони в лифте.

\- Нет. Она всегда говорила, куда летит и когда вернется, - Клинт потер руками лицо и вздохнул, - Нат обещала быть дома через три дня. Нашла какие-то наводки для английской подруги. Я должен был заподозрить что-то неладное сразу, как только она не вышла на связь и не приехала в назначенное время.

\- Мы все облажались, Бартон, - покачал головой Тони. Перекатившись с пятки на носок, он шумно вздохнул, - ты же не думаешь?...

\- Нет, нет, - тут же сказал лучник, махая рукой, - Стив бы никогда… Я не знаю. Все так изменилось. Хочется верить, что Стив тут не причём. Я знаю, что до вылета Нат в Люксембург они не контактировали. Но хрен его знает, может Роджерс перехватил её после посадки. Он один из немногих, кто смог бы одолеть Наташу в бою.

Они замолчали. Лифт плавно ехал вниз. Никакой музыки в кабине. Каждый мариновался в своих мыслях, в своих страхах. Стив знает все о каждом, как предводитель «Мстителей». Он знает слабое место каждого: куда нужно надавить, что уничтожить и кого тронуть, чтобы сломить своего противника. Тони изменил протокол защиты Башни, своего дома, сразу как только вернулся с мрачного мероприятия. Шерон Картер под надежной охраной, но Стив так и не вернулся за тем, чтобы закончить начатое. В его квартире обыск ничего не дал: спартанская обстановка, минимум мебели и никаких личных вещей, что рассказали бы о своём хозяине. Словно никто и не жил здесь. Это не должно было пугать, но наводило армию мурашек и поднимало волосы дыбом. 

О Стиве Роджерсе никто и ничего не знал.

\- Единственная зацепка, что у нас есть на данный момент, - вдруг заговорил Клинт, протягивая свой айфон, - Сэм Уилсон. Был летчиком-испытателем ВВС США. Он управлял твоей разработкой. EXO-7 Falcon.

\- Система перемещения в воздушном пространстве, предназначенной для проведения спасательных операций, - кивнул Тони, припоминая такой проект, - и какое отношение бывший вояка имеет к Роджерсу?

\- Они хорошие друзья, - фыркнул Бартон, выходя из лифта, - познакомились во время утренней пробежки. Виделись несколько раз, обедали. Уилсон является опытным консультантом для бывших военнослужащих, пытающихся справиться с реинтеграцией к гражданской жизни. Стив ходил несколько раз на его сессии.

\- Меня пугает твоя осведомленность о чужой личной жизни, - покачал головой Старк, отдавая телефон владельцу, - но сейчас твой длинный нос нам кстати. Где этот «психолог от Бога» обитает?

Acura приветливо мигнула фарами, как только Тони подошёл ближе. Сев в салон, он включил очиститель воздуха и магнитолу. Клинт занял пассажирское сидение, выискивая место проживания их цели. Старк серьёзно подумал о том, что быть шпионом не так уж и захватывающе, как он думал раньше. У Романофф это получалось лучше, таинственнее и быстрее. Годы практики, что ли? 

\- После неудачной миссии, где пострадал его напарник, ушёл в отставку. Уилсон стал советником ветеранов с ПТСР в Вашингтоне, - ответил наконец-то Бартон, - проживает там же. Со своим гражданским мужем.

Введя координаты в панель управления, Тони включил автопилот. Оба мстителя задумались об одном и том же, гадая, как они могли проглядеть нечто столь очевидное. Сидеть в тишине было как-то неловко, а найти подходящую тему для разговора было трудно.

\- Скажи, ты подразумевал или замечал нечто странное за Кэпом? – Старк смотрел куда угодно, но не на своего собеседника, - нет, обтягивающий костюм понять ещё можно, но …

\- Нет. Определенно нет. Глядя на него, представляешь красавицу-жену, четверо детей, дом с белым забором и собаку, - ответил Клинт, прикрывая глаза рукой, - но никак длинноволосого мужика, друзей-геев и эмиграцию в Румынию.

\- Вопросов к Кэпу прибавляются, а вот ответы никак не желают находиться, - проворчал Старк, включая игру на старкфоне. Запасном, - чего скрывать-то было? Согласен, раньше из-за этого можно было схлопотать пожизненное или оказаться в психушке, но сейчас-то! За права геев борются, проводят прайды гордости. Все идет к тому, что скоро легализуют однополые браки. Или неужели он думал, что мы его не примем. Да Господи Боже, всем было бы насрать, с кем он трахается за дверью.

\- Ты бы этого так просто не оставил, - ответил Клинт, - со свету бы сжил своими подколками. Особенно про кордебалет и «женские разговоры».

\- Поржали и забыли, - закатил глаза Тони, - он не ушёл же в Гидру только из-за того, что те приняли его таким, какой он есть, правда?

\- Господи, Тони, заткнись.

 

***

Сэм Уилсон оказался хорошим мужиком. Он не стал задавать лишних вопросов, когда в десять часов утра у его порога стояло двое мстителей с требованием рассказать о Капитане Америка все, что он знает. Сэм впустил их в свой дом, крикнул Райли, чтобы тот приготовил ещё две кружки кофе и отправился в ванную комнату.

Тони и Клинт неуклюже прошли на кухню, где вовсю хозяйствовал невысокого роста мужчина. Райли хромал на правую ногу, те участки кожи, что не были прикрыты одеждой, демонстрировали бледно-розовые шрамы. Старк читал отчет о той миссии, что отправила эту парочку на пенсию, но увидеть это воочию было намного страшней.

Райли угостил мужчин яичницей и кофе с корицей, но отвечать на вопросы отказался.

\- Стив знаком с Сэмом, а не со мной. Мы едва ли парой тройкой слов перекинулись, - пожал плечами мужчина, - Роджерс хороший парень, и я очень сомневаюсь, что он вдруг стал врагом родины. Типа, он умер ради мира во всем мире, а спустя несколько лет перешёл на темную сторону? Это ж полный бред.

Беседу Сэм предложил провести на заднем дворе. Во-первых, был теплый денек, и Уилсону нужно было сделать гимнастику, а во-вторых, Райли решил заняться своим небольшим садиком без футболки. Что здорово отвлекало их источник информации и смущало Старка с Бартоном. А Тони здорово не любил смущаться от чего либо, ведь это было его работой.

Тони громко откашлялся, возвращая Уилсона к прерванному разговору.

\- Проблемы белых людей важнее, разумеется, - пробормотал Сэм, присаживаясь на шезлонг, - не знаю, чего вы от меня ожидаете, парни. Стив как-то не особо треплиться о своих планах посторонним людям.

\- Ты определенно не был посторонним, дружочек, - успокоил его Клинт, - ваше трио несколько раз видели вместе. И едва ли это касалось психологических бесед.

\- Вы не имели никакого блятского права прослушивать сеансы, что я проводил со своими людьми, - вскипел Сэм, - они доверились мне, и я…

\- Оу-оу, успокойся, - вскинул руки Тони, - никто не подслушивал. Только наблюдали. Слушай, ты последний человек, кто видел Роджерса перед тем как, тот оставил своей невесте три дыры в животе. Мы хотели бы знать, почему он так категорически против того, чтобы Шерон ходила на пляж в бикини. 

Сэм вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку полу раскладного кресла. Скрестив руки на груди, мужчина устремил свой взгляд в небо.

\- Все ещё не знаю, чем вам помочь. Стив не особо-то любил о себе рассказывать. Я видел и знаю, а кто не знает, через какое дерьмо прошёл этот человек. Хотелось ему помочь, разгрузить его хоть немного, но он был против. Улыбался, и всегда переводил тему. Просто в его время никто не говорил по душам. Не принято было. Были более важные дела, - Сэм замолчал и пожал плечами, - думаю, Стив так и не смог адаптироваться в новом времени. Роджерсу было двадцать четыре, когда он пошел в армию, и ему было все еще двадцать четыре, когда он стал суперсолдатом. Ему исполнилось двадцать шесть лет, когда он погиб и проснулся в 2011 году. Это большой стресс, понимаете?

Тони сложил руки на коленях, качая головой:

\- С Роджерсом занималась целая бригада психологов. По всем тестам – абсолютно здоров и можно выпускать в социум.

Сэм покачал головой, усмехаясь:

\- Психологические тесты не сильно изменились с тех времен, а ответы можно выучить или найти в интернете.

\- Ответы всегда оправдывали ожидание психологов, - вдруг заговорил Клинт, - «все как по учебнику», «стальные нервы», «быстро учиться». Мы реально облажались.

\- Это слабо сказано, - хмыкнул Сэм, - все вы требовали, приказывали и совершенно забывали о том, что поток времени для него и для вас был разный. Вы просто взяли и сломали его словами «эй, чувак, привет, тебя, должно быть, разрывает от горя, потерь и шока, но как насчет того, чтобы прямо сейчас пойти и навести порядок со всем тем дерьмом, что мы тут натворили, пока тебя не было? О, и да, пока ты этим занимаешься, тебя будут высмеивать, ни во что не ставить и относиться не как к человеку, а просто как к живой экшн-фигурке. Добрым к тебе тоже никто особо не будет, а после мы все просто уйдем по парам, оставив тебя одного. Круто звучит, а?» - он развел руки в сторону, как бы говоря, а чего вы ещё ожидали? Пришли за ответами, получайте, - две недели. Столько прошло между «добро пожаловать в 21 век, надеемся, тебе понравится» и «эй, чувак, у нас тут проблемы с пришельцами, поможешь нам?». Стив отыгрывает роль суперсолдата, пусть у него все еще заморожено внутри от горя и боли. И, как мы все можем видеть, отыграл он великолепно. 

 

Райли появился незаметно. Он был весь перемазан землей, травой и Бог знает в чем ещё, но он принес алкоголь, так что Тони очень ему признателен. Он неожидал услышать то, что услышал. Честно говоря, не особо задумывался, как там его товарищ по работе. Видел, что Роджерс жив-здоров, у него есть крыша над головой, и он не голодает, а значит все у него хорошо. А после того, как в жизни Кэпа появилась Шерон, так и вовсе про него забыл. Это ведь забота девушки, быть внимательной, следить за физическим и эмоциональным здоровьем своего парня, верно? Видимо, даже перед ней Стив не особо-то и открывался. Как вообще понять Роджерса? Он тот ещё молчун, теперь это стало ещё заметнее. Тони должен по-быстрому получить диплом психолога или психиатра? Он не любит этих мозгоправов, после сегодняшней лекции его нелюбовь только возросла, но и Кэп, видимо, тоже не любит лежать на кушетке и делиться своей душевной болью.

\- Вы, ребятки, определенно забыли, что Стив ребенок, - Сэм разлил на два пальца виски и раздал стаканы своим слушателям, - вы знаете историю, видели учебники, где писали про войну и «Ревущих коммандос», но Стив все ещё зеленый пацан. Ему было всего двадцать шесть, и он был чертовски напуган, когда умирал. Он разбирается со службой, которая врет ему обо всем на свете, и Роджерс только что нашел в их хранилище оружие, что убило человека, которого он любил больше всего на свете….

\- Подожди, что, - поперхнулся Клинт, убирая стакан в сторону.

\- Ящик с оружием Гидры на хеликарриере?

\- Это секретная информация, - прошипел Клинт, ударяя ладонью Тони по колену.

\- Не для Капитана Америки, - ответил Тони ему тем же, - Пэгги Картер все ещё жива, так что я решительно не понимаю, о чем ты, док.

Сэм насмешливо приподнял левую бровь:

\- Мой радар никогда не ошибается, приятель. 

Тони застонал, прикрывая руками лицо. Клинт похлопал его по плечу, поддерживая.

\- Я не смогу теперь смотреть Кэпу в глаза.

\- Но стебать ты его все равно будешь.

\- Кто-то же должен выполнять эту тяжкую работу.

\- А кто этот хранитель «чести, доблести и всего прочего» Капитана Америки? – спросил Клинт, игнорируя шипящее «ненавижу тебя» от Тони.

\- Думайте сами, - фыркнул Сэм, - я не обязан делать за вас домашнее задание. Мне за это не платят.

\- Мы не спишем абсолютно все. Кое-что изменим, а кое-что уберем или допустим ошибку, - улыбнулся Тони, шевеля бровями.

\- Учебник истории вам в помощь, - фыркнул Сэм, поднимаясь, - удивлен, как вы раньше этого не заметили. Да любой подросток бы, - он покачал головой, сжимая переносицу, - великие шпионы, блин.

\- Хэй, я не шпион. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп - да, но шпион, - Тони печально вздохнул, словно это самым страшным оскорблением за всю его жизнь.

Клинт закатил глаза и потащил возмущающего товарища по работе к машине. Поблагодарив на ходу за помощь Райли и Сэма, а так же извинившись за столь наглое вторжение, Мстители покинули Вашингтон.

 

***

\- Итак, какой у нас план? – спросил Тони, развалившись на своём любимом кресле.

В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. Личный шеф-повар уже готовит кулинарный шедевр, бар полон любимых алкогольных напитков, под рукой личные разработки, последнее слово техники, и Джарвис. Башня под надежной охраной, за стеной железный костюм, а тремя этажами выше Пеппер, отчитывает нерадивых сотрудников. Тони спокоен, как Будда. 

Клинт лежал на диване, что-то щелкая в своём телефоне. Тони мог бы узнать, из-за чего так улыбается его верный товарищ, взломав телефон за две минуты, но Пеппер недавно прочитала ему лекцию про «личное пространство и частную жизнь», так что, во избежание нечто подобного, он «посидит на жопе ровно». 

\- Будем перечитывать учебники по истории? Девятый-двенадцатый класс? – предположил Клинт, - мы точно уверены в том, что нынешний бойфренд Кэпа и прошлый – один и тот же человек?

\- Нет, но красавчик-доктор непрозрачно намекнул, что ответы таятся в прошлом, - откликнулся Тони, наблюдая за работой Джарвиса, - никогда бы не подумал, что буду тратить своё свободное время на изучение личного дела Капитана Америка. Фьюри слишком мало платит мне за это.

\- Он тебе вообще не платит. Ты сам сказал ему, что денег не хватит, - Бартон надул шар из жвачки, а затем громко лопнул его языком. В комнате запахло синтетической клубникой, - разве ты не должен знать о Стиве больше, чем другие? Из рассказов отца?

Тони отвлекся от виртуального экрана. Громко фыркнув, он запустил программу, которая будет занята одним конкретным поиском. «Поцелуи с Капитаном Америка», «солдаты и Кэп» и прочая чепуха.

\- Когда мой старик открывал свой рот, то я отключал свой слух. Думал о чем-то более приятном: тачки, выпивка и моё новое изобретение в подвале, - взяв со стола ручку, он кинул её в лежачего друга. Тот, разумеется, поймал снаряд ещё в полете. Чертовы шпионы, - хватит секс-эсемеситься с Ромонофф. Я ведь тоже так могу. Поучаствуй в благой акции «вспомним горячего солдатика Роджерса вместе».

Клинт грациозно поднялся с дивана и ловко забросил ручку в синий стаканчик. Выпендрежник.

\- Я никогда не секс-эсемеслюсь с Нат, ибо это очень рискованно и опасно. Это во-первых. Во-вторых, пока ты поднимал весь архив про Стива, Боже, сколько же это гигабайтов информации, Шерон прислала мне секретный отчет со времен Второй Мировой, - Клинт помахал своим телефоном, садясь на стул, - прекрасная дева выручает нас даже с больничной койки.

\- Разве эти отчеты не сжигали после войны? Во избежание, так сказать, - приподнял бровь Старк, открывая переданный файл Картер. Небольшую записку Тони быстро прочел и удалил без возможности восстановления.

«Я никогда бы не смогла стать «Миссис Роджерс», потому что сердце Стива давно, крепко и прочно занято. Нам не стоило даже пытаться. Списала с его карточки деньги за лечение и рванула на остров Пхи-Пхи. Удачи с расследованием и поисками.

Агент 13.»

\- Вспомни, кто её тётя, - хмыкнул Бартон, приступая к чтению, - твою мать.

Слабо сказано, подумал Тони.

Отчет написан сразу после того, как Капитан Америка спас 107 пехотный в Аззано. Сплошная формальность, оды спасителю и медицинские термины. Гораздо интереснее то, что написано дальше. Как сообщает автор, будущий отряд Стива Роджерса гулял в баре. Подвыпившие мужчины не следили за языком, доверяли друг другу - настоящая находка для шпиона, коим и был составитель отчета. Стив Роджерс и его верный друг Баки Барнс беседовали за барной стойкой, пока товарищи по команде обсуждали то, что пережили в плену.

____ Было поздно, наступала та самая часть ночи, когда алкоголь уже не бьет в голову, а доставляет какое-то ненормальное наслаждение своим терпким вкусом. «Ревущие коммандос» не торопились идти в лагерь. Никто не хотел вскакивать ближе к утру в холодном поту от очередного кошмара. Я осмелился подобраться чуть ближе к четверке солдат. Жестом руки попросил бармена пинту пива, взял в руки вчерашний выпуск газеты и весь обратился в слух.

Пэгги Картер в красном платье пришла и ушла, а Роджерс все еще был здесь, потягивая все ту же кружку пива, что и в начале вечера, глубоко погруженный в беседу с Барнсом. Это никого не удивляло. Сержант не единожды повторял, что они с капитаном дружат едва ли не с пеленок. 

Дуган, глядя на них, вздохнул: 

\- Знаете, мы живы из-за него.

Морита посмотрел на него, ехидно хмыкнув:

\- Роджерс? Да, я, вроде как, был там.

Дуган покачал головой:

\- Нет, Барнс. 

Фэлсворт кивнул:

\- Именно за ним Роджерс пришел.

Дернье тоже кивнул, говоря что-то по-французски, из-за чего Гейб в ответ помрачнел.

\- Не может быть. - усмехнулся Морита, принимаясь за следующий стакан. - Не врываются на вражескую базу, только чтобы вытащить одного парня.

\- Вы слышали, о чем болтали, когда мы вернулись? Никто, включая полковника Филипса, не ожидал увидеть нас. 

\- Не забывай, что Роджерс предложил наложить на себя дисциплинарное взыскание за наше блистательное возвращение, - добавил Фэлсворд. - Полковник ожидаемо отклонил предложение.

\- И когда он освобождал нас, он не задал ни единого вопроса относительно сведений о враге или расположения охранников, - продолжил Гейб.

Дуган кивнул:

\- Единственное, что его волновало - узнать, где находится Барнс.

На стол опустилась тишина, а все взгляды обратились к двум мужчинам, все также сидящим за барной стойкой. Я повернулся на героев вечера, посмотрев на мужчин совсем другим взглядом. Когда знаешь, куда надо смотреть, замечаешь очевидные вещи. Например то, что друзья не сидят так близко друг к другу, и не касаются ладоней или плеч так часто. Словно боясь, что твой собеседник вот-вот исчезнет или завтра может не наступить.

-То есть ты хочешь сказать, что человек, за которым мы только что пообещали последовать в битву, пошел на самоубийственную миссию ради одного парня, - наконец произнес Морита.

\- И спас наши задницы в процессе, - добавил Дуган, отпивая из кружки холодное пиво.

Морита обдумывал это секунду, а затем кивнул:

\- Я смогу с этим жить.

Кивнул и Фэлсворт:

\- Такая преданность - удивительная вещь. Дорогого стоит.

Дернье снова что-то сказал, и Гейб наклонился к нему, пока они тихо беседовали по-французски. На их лицах была почти печаль.

\- Что он сказал? - спросил Морита. 

Я тоже должен знать. Это могут быть ценные сведения. 

Гейб повернулся к остальным:

\- Он спросил, что стало бы с Роджерсом, если бы Барнс погиб.

Солдаты переглянулись. Снова посмотрели на обсуждаемых и дружно вздрогнули. Никто не хотел знать ответа. Возможно, боялись его услышать. Или боялись последствий, что непременно будут и которые никто не сможет остановить.

-Давайте надеяться, что мы никогда этого не узнаем, - обращаясь ко всем, наконец, сказал Фэлсворт, - за Капитана Америку и сержанта Барнса.

Джеймс Барнс в это мгновение звонко рассмеялся, качая головой. Капитан Америка заворожено смотрел на своего друга, словно не видел зрелища прекраснее. У него была мягкая улыбка и нежность во взгляде. Он похлопал сержанта по плечу и кивком головы указал на выход. Оставив деньги за выпивку, Барнс достал из потрепанной пачки сигарету и поспешил за своим капитаном.

За верных друзей и возлюбленных, друзья мои.

И они все выпили за это.____

 

Клинт и Тони сидели на месте минут тридцать. Фотографии только что прочтенного отчета слабо освещали комнату. Был уже вечер, а мужчины так и не могли отойти от полученной информации.

Бартон встал и на нетвердых ногах дошел до бара. Взяв две бутылки с бурбоном и хьюмидор, вернулся на своё место. Старк зарекся, что больше курить не будет. Не после того, как чуть не сжег весь этаж из-за того, что отключился на ворсистом ковре с сигарой во рту. Если бы Дум-Е не утопил его в пене, то вполне возможно, что он по глупости сжег бы все к чертям. Обещал, что не будет, но как в это ситуации обойтись без крепкого алкоголя и качественного табака?

\- За Кэпа и его любовь, - бесцветно сказал Клинт, чокаясь со Старком.

\- За любовь, брат, за любовь.

 

***

Приземлились супер-солдаты поздно ночью. Посадочная площадка удобно скрывалась высокими ёлками и елями. Чёрный минивэн с двумя агентами и медиками уже ждал их. Стив рассказал о ранении и медикаментах, которые он ввел Баки во время полета. Сон пошёл ему на пользу: тело набралось сил, мозг работал четче и быстрее и ему уже не терпелось все рассказать и показать Баки. Когда его отпустят медики, разумеется. 

\- Пулевое ранение в живот, - отчитывался Роджерс, когда Баки везли в операционную, - проникающее, брюшная полость. Наложил широкую асептическую повязку и вот, - он достал пустые пакетики медикаментов, которые ввел Барнсу, и передал медсестре.

Женщина кивнула, попросила переждать в коридоре, пока идет операция. Стив послушно сел в кресло и прикрыл глаза. Агенты бегали туда-сюда, разговаривали на разных языках и обсуждали планы действий, боев или эвакуации. Медотсек находился как можно дальше, чтобы раненые могли отдохнуть и прийти в себя, но благодаря улучшенному слуху он слышал практически все.

Неторопливый и уверенный стук каблучков Стив узнал сразу. Как и запах маргариток, что заполонил собой коридор. Открыв глаза, он встретился с теплым, ласковым ореховым взглядом. Замучено улыбнувшись, встал с кресла и отдал честь.

\- Как все прошло, капитан Роджерс? - знакомый английский акцент успокаивал, как и маленькая ладошка в руке.

\- Координаты агентессы Романофф оказались верны, - ответил он, - Баки действительно был в Румынии. Он меня узнал, вспомнил, Пэгги.

Пэгги улыбнулась, и нежно погладила его по щеке. Стив не знал, чтобы он делал без неё. Поддался бы панике, сглупил или попался бы на горячем. А под чутким командованием этой женщины он выполнил множество операций тихо и незаметно.

Бывшая агентесса СНР практически не изменилась. Она все такая же бойкая, сильная, уверенная в своих силах и взглядах на этот мир. Легкая седина украшала её волосы, словно отголосок прошлых лет. Морщинок у глаз стало побольше, но руки все так же твердо держат пистолет и даже не дрожат. В иной раз эта чудесная женщина может дать фору молодым, отправившись на миссию со своими верными подругами – Марией Хилл и Наташей. И хочется отругать, отчитать как маленькую, что это опасно, что он не может её потерять. Только не теперь и не сейчас. Но молчит, только объятия становятся крепче с каждым разом. Знает же, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Пэгги Картер знает лучше, когда нужно идти в бой, а когда сидеть тихо и не отсвечивать. 

\- А ранение сержанта Барнса – последствие жаркого воссоединения? – усмехнулась она, подойдя к окошку реанимации.

Врачи суетились вокруг бледного Баки. Щипцы, уколы, капельница и маска. Кардиомонитор показывал, что дорогое ему сердце ровно билось и останавливаться не собиралось. Стив не понимал, почему операция так долго длится. Пулю вытащили ещё на месте, неужели застрял осколок в органах?..

Услышав влажный кашель, Стив в мгновение ока оказался около Пэгги, поддерживая её, во время приступа. Он вывел её из убежища на улицу, чтобы было легче дышать. Свежи воспоминания о том, как сильно может вымотать борьба за каждый вдох и как потом горят легкие.

У Пэгги дрожали руки, но она отказалась от поддержки и решила пройтись сама. Стив молчаливо шёл рядом, всегда готовый помочь в случае чего. Хоть это и самая сильная женщина на его памяти, но возраст брал своё. Большое чудо, что Картер дожила до этого времени.

\- Барнс будет в порядке, - вдруг сказала Пэгги, смотря куда-то вдаль, - я вызвала лучшую специалистку. Джемма Симмонс быстро его подлатает и поставит на ноги.

\- Разве она не в команде Фила Коулсона? – спросил Стив, нахмурившись, - это не опасно?

\- Она не предаст. Верна Филу, но не Фьюри. Я попросила Джемму никому ничего не говорить.

\- ЩИТ должен думать, что ты немощная старушка и доживаешь свои дни в частном пансионате, - зло фыркнул Роджерс, пиная попавшийся под ногу камень.

\- Так даже интереснее, дорогой. Ты не представляешь, как много секретов можно узнать, если окружающие считают тебя пустым местом.

\- Это несправедливо. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Страна никогда не узнает, кто на самом деле герой нации.

\- Я как-то сказала своему коллеге по работе, который хотел донести до сената, кто на самом деле спас Манхэттен во время День Победы: «Я знаю себе цену. Мнение остальных не имеет значения».

Стив остановил Пэгги и крепко обнял, вдыхая запах дорого человека. Он любил Пэгги Картер. Не так, как Баки - пылко, страстно, до самого конца, а нежно и трепетно. Как любил бы старшую сестру. Коей она и являлась. Они поняли это, после одной совместной ночи. Медленные танцы до утра, горькое вино и легкий джаз. Самое дорогое воспоминание об этой великолепной женщины.

\- Хотела тебя спросить кое о чем, Стивен, - сложив руки на его груди, заговорила она, - что, черт возьми, произошло в церкви?! Ты стрелял в мою племянницу!

\- Это было частью плана? – ответил Роджерс, нервно взъерошив свои волосы на затылке.

Так он делал всегда, когда волновался или чувствовал себя неловко. И Пэгги прекрасно об этом известно.

\- Ты меня спрашиваешь? Зачем вы вообще решили пожениться? План заключался в том, чтобы втереться в доверие Фьюри и «теневых» директоров ЩИТа. На что вы вообще рассчитывали? На дорогие подарки?!

\- На поездку в Таити, где есть секретная био-химическая база ЩИТа, - честно ответил Стив, - про неё говорят, да и слухов много, но в базе данных не слова.

Пэгги задумчиво покусала губу и кивнула:

\- Я займусь этим сама. Поговорю с Марией. Может она что-нибудь найдет, но Стивен Грант Роджерс… - угрожающе сказала агентесса, отвесив мужчине крепкий подзатыльник, - не смей больше и пальцем тронуть мою Шерон!

\- Обещаю, Пэггс, - засмеялся он, потирая больное место. Тяжелая женская ручка, - она за это забрала у меня внушительную сумму денег.

\- Не прибедняйся. У тебя все ещё есть второй счет.

\- Капитан Роджерс, мы закончили операцию! – крикнула медсестра, стоя около ворот убежища.

Стив обернулся, кивнул, а затем снова посмотрел на Пэгги, крепко сжимая её руки. В его глазах читалась борьба: он отчаянно хотел к Баки, быть с ним и ждать, когда он очнется; но он не мог оставить Пэгги, когда у неё недавно случился приступ.

Картер решила все за него.

\- Почему ты все ещё здесь? – хмыкнула она, ударяя его ладонью по груди, - Стив, ты должен быть с Барнсом. За меня не волнуйся. Я не хрустальная. Подышу ещё свежим воздухом, и зайду.

 

Поцеловав в щечку, Роджерс скрылся из виду в мгновение ока. Пэгги покачала головой и медленно двинулась в сторону леса. Работа в офисе утомляет сама по себе. А работа в подземном офисе сводит с ума. Будь её воля, то она давно бы свалила куда подальше.

Ты пыталась, Маргарет, иронично улыбнулась она, и чем все это закончилось? 

Она не выставляла свою кандидатуру на выборы «Теневого ЩИТа» — она была назначена, даже не зная об этом, когда жила и работала в совершенно другой части страны. Просто однажды Пэгги Картер позвонили и сказали вернуться обратно в ЩИТ, потому что отныне на нее была возложена ответственность.

Разумеется, она вернулась. Не могла же бросить на растерзание своё детище, куда было брошено столько сил и почти вся её жизнь? Она вернулась, оставляя в Техасе свою любовь, прикованную к кровати, двух собак и частный магазинчик. Потому что кто-то же должен был охранять покой жителей США, верно? Стив Роджерс так бы и поступил.

Итак, Пэгги вернулась; и когда она прибыла, то обнаружила, как широко там распространилась Гидра. Картер запугала двенадцать директоров. Старых, алчных и ни на что не способных. Заставила их признать ее решение по аннулированию рабочих договоров с огромным числом агентов. Но уничтожить прогнивших руководителей не смогла.

Пыталась донести до Фьюри, что Александр Пирс не безгрешный ангел и он отнюдь не освещает своим нимбом темные подворотни, но верность и дружба затмили взгляд исполнительного директора ЩИТа.

Тогда-то и родился «Теневой ЩИТ». Они потихоньку уничтожали Гидру по всему миру и внутри старого ЩИТа. Они были везде, куда могли дотянуться. Все-таки спонсоров у организации нет. Каждый, буквально, платит из своего кармана. Иногда она жульничает, и крадет n-сумму денег из фонда ЩИТа или Энтони Старка. Только тогда, когда они её доведут. Пэгги работает круглые сутки. Она уже и забыла, как выглядит её жена, дом, спальня… Страх, что женщина может навлечь беду на Энджи, не позволяет ей вернуться в Техас. Короткие телефонные разговоры по защищенной линии, видео-звонки по Скайпу – такова участь директрисы подпольной организации.

Лучше бы она никогда не возвращалась, ей Богу.

\- Хэй, Босс, - послышался тягучий голос из-за спины, - скучаешь?

Пэгги обернулась. 

Опершись спиной на ель, стояла Наташа. Потрепанная, раненная, но живая и счастливая. Ей всегда удавалось её найти. А может, она плохо пряталась, желая быть найденной.

\- Нет времени на скуку, милая, - ответила Картер, закинув руку женщины себе на плечи, - я уж начала волноваться. Ты надолго пропала. ЩИТ тебя ищет.

\- И строит дикие теории?

\- Одна смешнее другой, - согласно кивнула Пэгги, принимая большую часть веса Наташи на себя. Ей совсем не нравилась та рана на ноге шпионки, - моя любимая: «Стив убил тебя, а затем подстрелил невесту, потому что приревновал».

Оступившись, Наташа звонко засмеялась:

\- Я была бы не против такой девушки, ты же знаешь. Но не в моих правилах отбивать чужих невест.

\- Так ты все знала, но мне не сказала.

\- Если бы не затянувшаяся миссия в Болгарии, то я была бы шафером Стива, - похвасталась рыжая, аккуратно залезая на медицинскую кушетку. Счастливо застонав, она вытянула ноги, - как он, кстати?

\- Твоя наводка оказалась верной, - Пэгги погладила Романофф по голове, - Барнс теперь с нами. Ты такая молодец.

Вытащив небольшую флэшку из кармана костюма, Наталия незаметным движением передала её Картер. А затем поправила подушку под головой и скучающим взглядом стала наблюдать за тем, как врачи выполняют свою работу, штопая её многочисленные раны. Синяки уже сходили, ногти медленно вырастали, как и волосы на затылке. Пэгги определенно отправит её в отпуск на месяц.

\- У тебя были приступы, - не вопрос, утверждение, - запасы закончились?

\- Ещё две недели назад, - честно ответила Картер, стоя около кушетки. Она ловко уворачивалась, не мешая персоналу делать свою работу.

Наташа закатила рукав униформы. Пэгги схватила её за руку, давая понять, что этого делать сейчас не стоит. Та только выдернула свою руку, и продолжила начатое. Женщина села на стул, скрестив руку на груди. Она не должна гордится тем фактом, что её агентессы такие упрямые дурочки.

\- Если мы промедлим, то тебе станет только хуже, - упрямо гнула своё Наталия, - сделаем все сейчас. 

\- На данный момент ты слишком слаба, отдохни.

\- Провалы в памяти? Не грубое нарушение речи, мыслей или движений? – продолжила допрос Романофф, садясь. Врачей она попросту игнорировала. Как и свое ранение.

\- Забываю, что было полчаса назад, - нехотя ответила Пэгги, смотря на свой маникюр, - сегодня этого не было.

\- Тогда нам стоит поторопиться, - решительно сказала рыжая, садясь на кушетке, - Джемма!

Девушка тут же возникла рядом, словно все это время ждала, когда же её позовут. Быстро спросив про состояние Барнса, и удовлетворив своё любопытство, Наташа тут же потребовала, чтобы её кровь перелили Пэгги. Нотацию о том, что после этого ей станет только хуже, шпионка не слушала. Выпила гранатовый сок, съела протеиновый батончик и протянула руку, мол, бери, не жалко. Пэгги только тяжело вздохнула и села в кресло. 

Штатные врачи уже привыкли к этой процедуре. Кровь Наташи, подвергнутая изменениям ещё в Красной Комнате, продлевала жизнь Маргарет и ненадолго глушила болезнь Альцгеймера. Два раза в месяц, и Картер может вновь почувствовать себя той молодой агентессой времен СНР. Она безмерно благодарна за это Наташе. Хоть и не одобряет её самопожертвование - после процедуры Вдова долго приходит в норму. С учетом её нынешнего состояния, Наташа будет отсыпаться неделю, если не больше. Нужно потом связаться с агентом Бартоном, через Марию Хилл, разумеется.

Укрыв уснувшую Наталью, Пэгги проводила до квинджета Джемму, горячо благодаря её за сотрудничество. И вскользь напомнила, что Коулсону об этом знать не стоит. «Меньше знает – крепче спит», сказала Картер на прощание.

 

Стива она нашла в палате Баки. Где же ему ещё быть? Уж всяко не в личной комнате, отдыхающим после всех тяжелых событий. Пэгги удивляется, как они вдвоем смогли устроиться на больничной койке, в которую с трудом помещался один только Барнс.

Роджерс повернулся спиной к двери, загораживая собой Баки. Его руки крепко обнимали раненого. Под столь тяжелой тушей мышц Барнс казался ещё меньше, хрупче. Но, словно чувствуя тепло родного тела шестым чувством, прижимался ближе. Никогда друг друга не отпускают. Картер не сомневалась, что и на войне они вели себя точно так же. Если не хуже, подумала она, вспоминая Аззано.

Ещё раз посмотрев на безнадежно влюбленных, Пэгги отдала приказ о том, чтобы мужчин не будили и не тревожили. Пусть высыплются, заслужили. Закрывшись у себя в офисе, она хотела приступить к делам, которые, казалось, только прибавлялись, но никак не наоборот.

Строчки отчетов расплывались. Мысли плавно перетекали к тому, о чем она давно не думала. Энджи. Как там она? В порядке ли? Помнит ли о ней или совсем забыла о глупой и безответственной жене? 

Пэгги помнит первый и последний приход Энджи в ЩИТ. Тогда ещё единственный и неповторимый. 

__ Говард и Мария несколько минут назад покинули зал совещания. Тони Старку сегодня исполняется пять лет, и они хотели успеть хотя бы под конец праздника. Пэгги тоже собиралась домой. У Энджи была дневная смена в кафе, так что она предчувствовала огромное ведерко мороженного и марафон комедий.

Разложив дела в алфавитном порядке, Картер взялась за последнее, что было доставлено ещё вечером. Возможно, она немного зачиталась. 

\- Воу, англичанка, полегче, - воскликнула Энджи, подняв руки, когда Пэгги наставила на неё пистолет, - как ты, черт возьми, так быстро вытащила его из кобуры?

\- Боже, откуда ты тут? – Маргарет быстро встала из-за стола и взяла пальто своей девушки, - кто тебя впустил?

\- Эм, я повторила твою фразу? Что-то там про Лондон? – засмущалась официантка, - и сказала, что ты меня ждешь. И меня впустили.

Пэгги в который раз восхитилась умом и изворотливостью Энджи. Она просто невероятна. Бродвей и остальные театры настоящие придурки, раз упустили такой неограненный алмаз. Ей же больше достанется.

\- Ты великолепна, - с чувством сказала Картер, когда её возлюбленная жестом фокусника поставила небольшую корзинку на стол.

\- Я просто хорошо тебя знаю. Ты ведь только завтракала, дорогая, - ответила Мартинелли, передавая небольшой контейнер с едой, - кофе все ещё горячий, можешь не торопиться.

Пэгги довольно закивала головой, жуя. Энджи ходила по конференц-залу, с любопытством рассматривая те или иные записи, картины или карты. Чего тут только не весело. Иногда и она сама путалась, стирая прошлые записи с доски. Картер не боялась, что Энджи может узнать _«секретные, правительственные планы». Ей она верила, как себе._

_\- Ещё я принесла тебе твоё любимое пирожное, - сказала официантка, махая рукой в сторону корзины. Её зацепила какая-то потрепанная книжка, оставленная кем-то из агентов, вовремя совещания. Вот так слушают агентессу Картер._

_\- В честь чего такой праздник? – полюбопытствовала Пэгги, слизывая крем с пальцев._

_\- Ох, милая, - печально вздохнула Энджи, отложив книгу в сторону, она тут же оказалась рядом, - сегодня годовщина смерти Капитана Америки._

_\- Оу, точно, - потерянно ответила Пэгги, - совсем забыла._

_Мария говорила что-то про кладбище сегодня утром. Что они с Говардом заехали туда, по пути в ЩИТ. А она забыла, заработалась. Пэгги чувствовала себя дезориентированной, но не виноватой. Она считала, что лучшая дань уважения для Стива – это продолжать его работу. Глупо и наивно, но это все, что она могла сделать для него. Для всего мира Картер была беспомощной подружкой Капитана Америки. Она уже доказала, что эти люди заблуждались. Жаль, что она не могла рассказать правду о Стиве. Сделала бы только хуже: себе и его светлой памяти. Просто мир пока к этому не готов. Такие люди как они, должны врать и прятаться, чтобы выжить. Картер верит, что это ненадолго. Рано или поздно, но им станет намного легче дышать в этом мире. А пока пусть все думают, что они с Энджи живут вместе из-за высоких цен на съем квартиры. И ведь это даже ложь._

_\- Ты в порядке? Если хочешь, то мы можем навестить Стива и Баки, - тихо говорила Энджи, поглаживая Пэгги по плечу, - я даже купила цветы._

_Агентесса взяла руку своей женщины и поцеловала каждый палец:_

_\- Ты просто чудо, Энджи, - она прижала к себе любимую и поцеловала её в шею. Здесь запах её тела был чистый, не заглушаемый духами._

_Энджи обвила руками шею Пэгги и уткнулась носом в её волосы. Ещё немного, и она наплюет на то, что они находятся в шпионском логове и зацелует англичанку до смерти. Ведь так всегда: все начинается с невинных объятий и поцелуев в щеку, а заканчивается сорванным голосом и яркими отметинами на шее. Но видит Бог, она на это не жалуется. Ей нравится такая дикая и необузданная Пэгги Картер. Нравится огонь в её глазах, открытая улыбка и румянец на щеках. Нравится, когда маргарет рычит ей в ухо и сжимает крепко-крепко, словно боится, что она исчезнет, раствориться в воздухе. «Я уже потеряла Стива, - прошептала она как-то ей на ухо темной ночью, - я не могу потерять и тебя. Просто не выдержу этого, Энж.»_

_После многочисленных поцелуев и сбитого дыхания, Энджи готова согласиться на все, что угодно. Даже на проклятую утреннюю пробежку или полезный салат по рецепту семьи Джарвис._

_\- Нет, дорогая, сейчас едем домой, - ответила Пэгги, разрывая поцелуй. Ей нравится видеть затуманенный взгляд любимых глаз. Как и тот факт, что от её поцелуев Энджи дрожит и льнет к ней ещё сильнее, - думаю, что Стив меня сможет простить за опоздание. А завтра я приду к ним._____

_Из омута приятных воспоминаний её вырвал телефонный звонок. Пэгги перенаправила вызов к своей помощнице, а затем попросила секретаршу сделать так, чтобы все агенты поверили, что на данный момент Пэгги Картер ахренеть как недоступна. Да, Мелисса, можешь сказать, что я улетела на Луну, чтобы уничтожить космическую базу Гидры._

_Маргарет набрала выученный наизусть номер и улыбнулась, услышав родной голос. Сегодня они проговорят до рассвета, а завтра Пэгги Картер уйдет в отпуск. Заместительница уже есть, стоит её проверить в деле. Если что, на помощь всегда придет бравый Капитан Америка._

_***_

_Стив проснулся из-за того, что кто-то копошиться над его ухом. Мозгу потребовалось две минуты на то, чтобы вспомнить последние события и забить тревогу. Он так резко поднял голову, что затрещали шейные позвонки, а перед глазами заплясали темные круги._

_Но тихий смех Баки того стоил._

_\- Как ты, Бак? – спросил Стив, сжимая в руках ледяную ладонь мужчины._

_Барнс оглядел мутным взглядом палату, посмотрел куда-то сквозь Стива и пожал плечами._

_\- Меня чем-то накачали, - сказал он смешным голосом, - мне так хорошо, Стиви. Так легко, кажется, что я сейчас взлечу вверх, как воздушный шарик._

_Роджерс облегченно вздохнул, поглаживая любимого по голове. С пьяным Баки он всегда мог найти общий язык и заставить того лечь спать. Нынешний Баки мало чем отличался: лежал себе спокойно на койке, ловил «бабочек» левой рукой и довольно улыбался. Парень не знает, какую дозу транквилизаторов вколола Барнсу мисс Симмонс, но он очень благодарен. Обязательно пошлёт ей букет цветов и корзинку с фруктами._

_\- Ты такой красивый, Сти-и-ив. – протянул Баки, пытаясь встать._

_Стив уложил Баки обратно в кровать, запрещая двигаться. Когда «ужасный Зимний Солдат» надулся и отвернулся от него, Роджерс закатил глаза и стал покрывать до боли родное лицо многочисленными поцелуями. Солдат быстро капитулировал и стал с охотой отвечать на ласки. Блондин целовал Баки. Долго, наслаждаясь знакомым вкусом и запахом, к которому он привык пугающе быстро ещё несколько лет назад. Барнс на вкус как солнечный свет, мёд и клубничное мороженое. И целовать его было одно удовольствие._

_\- А теперь спи, Бак, тебе надо поправиться, - прошептал он, чмокая его в губы._

_Бывший сержант что-то сонно проворчал, поморгал осоловело и тут же заснул, сжимая его руку в своей. Стив довольно облизнулся, сел в кресло и вздрогнул. Наташа усмехнулась и вошла в палату. Чувство вины медленно расцветало в его душе, когда он заметил, что его напарница хромает и придерживается за ребра._

_\- Ты вернулась, - облегченно сказал капитан, первое, что пришло в голову._

_\- Ещё вчера вечером, но спасибо, что заметил, - весело фыркнула Романофф, опускаясь на соседний стул, - ты без меня явно не скучал._

_\- Ты так думаешь?_

_\- Я горжусь тобой, Роджерс. Создал такой балаган, такое представление, - Стив действительно испугался. Он никак не мог понять, серьёзно говорит женщина или все таки стебет, - Фьюри и Старк чуть ли не по потолку бегают. Всех на уши поставили. Добрались даже до твоего друга-ветерана._

_\- О Боже, - застонал Стив, закрывая рукой глаза, - мне так стыдно перед Сэмом._

_\- Только перед ним? – уточнила Наташа, приподняв ухоженную бровь._

_\- Перед всеми, наверное?_

_\- Ты же знаешь, что должен сделать, Стив._

_\- Возможно, мне надо связаться с друзьями и объяснить им все, - как маленький заговорил Роджерс, разглядывая свои ботинки, пока Наталия довольно угу-кала. - И извиниться перед Шерон._

_\- Стив! - Вдова ударила собеседника по руке, пытаясь не улыбнуться раньше времени._

_\- Хорошо, перед всеми, - закатил глаза Капитан Америка, улыбаясь. - Купить им выпить, выслушать все претензии и снова стать одной дружной командой._

_\- Умничка, - похвалила его рыжая, погладив по голове. - Было трудно?_

_\- Очень, - фыркнул парень, качая головой. - Не люблю чувствовать себя виноватым, когда я делал то, считал правильным._

_\- То есть, ты считаешь правильным то, что разыскивал своего пропавшего несколько лет назад парня, про которого узнала твоя бывшая во время допроса двойного агента – Брока Рамлоу? - поинтересовалась русская шпионка, - и давай не будем забывать тот факт, что ты показал себя дезертиром и предателем. Надо как-то решать этот вопрос._

_Стив удивленно посмотрел на Наташу:_

_\- Это был Брок? Неожидал от него такого, - супер-солдат решил пропустить мимо ушей все, что ему сказала подруга. Выхватил только то, что его заинтересовало._

_\- Тройной агент. Барнс бы не смог сбежать из Гидры в одиночку, не смотря на все его навыки и таланты, - пожала плечами Наташа, - от проблемы не увиливай._

_\- Я не могу этого сказать, - замялся капитан, неловко поглядывая в сторону - я же не «вышел из шкафа»._

_\- Твой голубой, как небо над Калифорнией, секрет уже таковым не считается. Старк и Бартон обо всем узнали. А если узнали они, то скоро узнают все Штаты._

_\- Наташа, что?! - воскликнул Стив, и тут же зашипел, когда Баки, ворочаясь, сжал его руку намного крепче._

_В палате тихо зазвенел телефон, сообщая хозяйке о новой SMS-ке._

_\- Поздравляю, Кэп, - весело продолжила Наташа, читая входящее сообщение на новеньком айфоне. - Тони только что сообщил, что ты первый Капитан ЛГБТ. И в эту субботу состоится парад гордости в твою честь, - рыжая ободряюще похлопала друга по плечу, - будем считать, что твои друзья и начальство так изощрено тебе отомстили._

_\- Как же я вас всех ненавижу, - простонал Стив, прикрыв руками покрасневшие щеки._

_И как он должен рассказывать обо всем случившемся Баки?_

_Примечания:_

_* Buena suerte, amigo - (испн) - Удачи, дружище.  
**Douăzeci de dolari pentru cinci prune? Asta e o nerușinare! Ok, o iau. - (рум) - Двадцать долларов за пять слив? Это наглость! Ладно, беру_


End file.
